The Story of 2B
by alligoriaennoia
Summary: Semua berawal dari suatu pertemuan yang tak terduga.
1. Part 1: Hari biasa yang terlalu panas

Kiik . . .  
Kiik . . .  
Siingg . . . .

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan jawara di _**Rune-Midgarts**_ — Eh bukan, maksudnya jawara sepadang pasir _Sograt_. Ya, dialah Bintang si _Assassin Cross_.  
Iya namanya _**Bintang**_.  
Bukan _bintang_ Assassin Cross yang tampil di cover _**Sograt Badass**_ produk majalah _illegal_ keluaran para penyamun yang suka dagang di kolam berenang _Morroc_ sebelum dijadikan tempat dansa sama _Satan Morroc_. Bukan, bukan. Bintang yang ini keluaran penangkaran _New World_.  
Bintang memanglah _bintang_ , namun sayang terkadang tingkahnya tidak seperti _bintang_.

Lho? Kok gitu?

Ya lihat saja penampilannya sekarang. Sarung tangan yang buluk bekas iler _Phreeoni_ beserta _manteau_ compang-camping karena di _Sonic Blow_ oleh _Peco Peco_ masih setia ia pakai. Selain itu kini ia sedang duduk-duduk ria di atas tepian batu dermaga sembari menikmati hembusan angin laut. Layaknya dewa jomblo ngenes yang sedang cari penerangan. Padahal mah sudah terang karena saat itu terik panas sinar matahari yang nampaknya sangat senang sekali membakar sarung tangan buluk miliknya.

Tolong readers . . . Jangan tanya Phreeoni punya iler atau gak . . . Saya gak mau kena Stone Curse berkali-kali buat ngeceknya . . .

Oke, coba sekarang lihat Bintang . . . Dengan sigap, rambut merah yang berkibar kibar, kuda-kuda yang pas beserta bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahi, ❝Panas gila! ARGHHHH! ❞ terlebih suara menggelegar sebagai pendukung pas pengganti _BGM_ _Alberta_ ; Bintang pun langsung merobek sarung tangannya, bagai _Hulk_ yang merobek baju kekecilannya. Tentu dengan ekspresi macam Satan Morroc disaat salah satu mata di tangannya ditusuk _Brocca_ oleh _Lord Knight_ berekspresi _watados_ (Wajah tanpa dosa).  
❝ Itu dia kenapa sih? ❞ Tunjuk salah seorang _Acolyte_ kecil yang lewat.  
❝ Gila kali tuh dia ya? ❞ _Merchant_ kecil ikut memperhatikan yang ditunjuk sobatnya.  
Bintang yang merasa sedang menjadi buah bibir oleh para bocah segera menengok dengan tatapan tajam, ❝ APA LO LIAT-LIAT?! ❞ Gertak Bintang yang kesal setengah mampus karena digosipin oleh bocah. Mending digosipin sama ibu-ibu setempat deh.  
❝ Bapak lo jago silat! ❞ Sang Acolyte kecil langsung menyeletuk menanggapi pertanyaannya; yang dia anggap bahwa Bintang seperti sedang bermain-main dengan mereka  
❝ Upil lo bulat-bulat! ❞ _Thief_ kecil pun ikut melanjutkannya.  
❝ Seperti kue donat! Hahahahahaha! ❞ Dan ketiganya baik Acolyte kecil, Thief kecil maupun Merchant kecil tertawa bersamaan.  
Bintang menjadi kesal, ingin rasanya mengamuk karena merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh kedua bocah tersebut. ❝ HEH BOCAH! LO PERGI ATAU GUE CINCANG BADAN LU! ❞  
Para bocah bergidik ngeri sambil merinding disko, ❝ Tuh kan! Diancem orang gila! Udahlah, nontonin orang gila gak ada habisnya, ayo kita _hunting Spore_ lagi. ❞ Sang Merchant kecil menarik kedua sobatnya; agar tidak ikut gila seperti objek yang sedang mereka tonton dan tidak dibentak oleh sosok yang mereka panggil _orang gila_.  
❝ HEH BOCAH! SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL ORGIL WOYYY! BALIK LO PADA! ❞ Teriak Bintang yang tak kalah kencang dibanding cewek PMS yang lagi ngamuk. Yah, bocahnya sudah pada pergi. Ya, sudahlah Bintang akhirnya melanjutkan sesi robek merobek sarung tangannya . . . Dan . . .  
❝ Hah . . . Hah . . .❞ Bintang yang lelah merobek kedua sarung tangannya berakhir dengan terbaring lemas di atas daratan yang tak kalah panas dari daratan _Thor_ _Volcano_ yang sudah dipijak oleh _Ifrit_. Sementara matanya terpejam, sembari masih menikmati angin laut; dirinya bergumam, ❝ Bayu, lu beli es krim nya di _BioLab_ ya? Lama bener kayak lagi pertahanin hidup dari Sonic Blow nya _Eremes_. ❞

* * *

 **BAYU** ❜ **S POV**

* * *

❝ Wah gila, di _Jawaii_ es krim nya abis. Katanya restock nya di _Lighthalzen_. ❞ _High Priest_ berambut biru ditambah _Fashionable Glasses_ berkaca merah yang tengah bertengger manis di atas kepalanya; kini sedang mengitari kota dimana teknologi nya telah berkembang pesat itu.  
❝ Wah gimana nih. _Zeny_ gue masih ada di Rangga. Sekarang Zeny kosong gara gara beliin es krim nya Bintang . . . ❞ Menghela nafas panjang sekali, tapi untungnya tidak mati.  
❝ Ya **Odin** , turunkanlah hujan Zeny saat ini. ❞

Pikirannya kini mengawang, antara naik pesawat, jalan kaki, atau . . .

Dipandanginya bungkus es krim guna membungkus semua pesanan es krim milik sobat (tak dianggapnya). ❝ Wah kayaknya gue punya ide bagus! Gue emang High Priest paling pinter! ❞

Segera dihabiskannya es krim tersebut. Dengan segala cara. Bahkan sampai mandi es krim.

❝ Pokoknya ini plastik harus kosong! ❞ Ucap Bayu dengan berteguh pada pendiriannya di pilihan ketiga.

Setelah isi plastik tersebut telah kosong melompong, Bayu duduk di pinggir jalan dan menengadahkan plastik tersebut ke setiap yang lewat.  
Tau kan ngapain?

❝ . . . Dek, minta Zeny dek. Kasihani kakak yang baru dirampok _Harpy_ . . . ❞  
❝ . . . ❞ Yang dimintain diem.  
❝ . . . ❞ Bayu gak kalah diem + pasang puppy eyes.

Penampilannya sekarang dengan lumuran es krim terlebih tampang melas sih . . .  
Oke untuk jadi pengemis . . .

Tapi . . .

JDUAK!

Ternyata yang diminta malah memukul Bayu dengan Iron Driver. Mantep juga ya.

❝ BAY, TOLONG NGEMIS NYA PAKAI OTAK! Mana ada Harpy ngerampok manusia, yang ada dibunuh duluan! ❞ Geram sang High Priest wanita dengan bunga Flamboyan yang terangkai manis di rambut pirangnya seraya mengacungkan ujung _Iron Driver_ layaknya pemain Golf andalan.  
❝ SENJA! ❞ Bayu kaget, segera berdiri dan di sumpel mulut Senja dengan plastik. ❝ LO JADI JUNIOR GALAK AMAT SAMA SENIOR! ❞ Gak kalah galak dia, saudara sekalian.  
❝ EH BAY! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG LO LEBIH TUA BISA JADI SENIOR! HARGA DIRI LO KEK JUNIOR. ❞ Jleb banget ya kata-kata Senja. Tapi tak mempan bagi Bayu yang seperti ibu kos nagih bulanan.  
❝ IH BODO AMAT. YANG PENTING HARGA DIRI GUE INI! PEDULI AMAT, SIH! ❞ Mengacungkan jari tengah— Eh jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Senja. ❝ SINI BERSEDEKAH LO SAMA SENIOR! ❞  
Tepok tangan Bayu yang sedang mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat dihadapannya, ❝ IDIH RENDAH AMAT LO JADI SENIOR! NGEMIS MULU! CARI KEK DUIT! LAWAN _**MOMON***_ KEK! ❞  
❛ Iya, ya. Benar juga ya . . . Kenapa ga kepikiran lawan _momon_ . . . ❜ Batin Bayu terbuka, layaknya resleting celana nya yang udah kebuka dari awal.  
Hebatnya cewek ini selalu autofokus, Senja kemudian menutup mata dan LAGI-LAGI memukul Bayu dengan Iron Driver. ❝ UDAH MISKIN, MESUM! RESLETING LO TUH KEBUKA, BAY! ❞  
Kelar hidup lu Bay! Malu dah di depan cewek saat resleting kebuka. Lagian kok gimana ini resleting terbuka sendiri sih? ❝ EH IYA! ❞ Bayu langsung balik badan kebelakang dan segera menaikan resletingnya.  
❝ HALAH! ELU LIAT AJA LAGI SEN! ❞ Toyor kepala Senja setelah resletingnya kembali tertutup seperti sedia kala.  
❝ MANA SENJA TAU! ❞ Kemudian menghela nafas; kok bisa sih dia punya senior seperti tawanan yang baru saja keluar dari penangkaran New World . . . Oh iya, temennya Bintang sih.  
❝ Ngomong-ngomong Bay, lu kok disini ngemis? Gak ada kerjaan lebih elit gitu? ❞  
❝ INI GUE KEPEPET, DEK SENJA! ❞ Ucap Bayu beserta gemerisik semilir angin panas Lighthalzen yang menjadi BGM lebay diantara percakapan sang senior agak waras dan junior yang butuh kejelasan taraf waras. Tidak dapat diidentifikasi apakah itu air mata atau bahkan lelehan es krim yang tersisa, tapi hal itu semakin terlihat Bayu menjadi seorang pengemis emosional.  
❝ YA AMPUN BAY! Lu kesian banget. ❞ Senja hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, memperhatikan seniornya dalam hati berkata,  
❛ Kasihan amat ini senior gue . . . ❜

Padahal, Bayu gak pantas dikasihani sama sekali.

Kemudian Senja menghela nafas lagi, ❝ Gini aja deh Bay. Lu bunuh momon. Terus lu jual hasil drop nya. ❞ sambil menyerahkan _Weapon_ yang bukan satu-satunya, namun paling keramat karena _Drop MVP_. ❝ Yaudah nih Iron Driver nya Senja pinjemin dulu. Awas lu kalau ilang! ❞  
Merasa tumben banget kalau junior nya ini jadi baik banget, refleks Bayu mau terjang junior yang sangat tidak dikasihi nya. ❝ AH SENJA LU BAIK BANGET! ❞

Senja? Baik? Salah besar, Bay . . .

Senja yang merasa akan menjadi target terjang segera menghindar atau pakaian dia bakal ikutan lengket. ❝ Wooo . . . Selow Bay selow. ❞

GEDEBUK!

Karena Senja menghindar, Bayu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah Lighthalzen. ❝ SENJA KOK LU GAK MAU GUE TERJANG? ❞  
❝ Sorry Bay, Senja udah dipanggil mau naik pesawat tuh. Senja duluan ya! **Increase Agi!** ❞ Ucap Senja seraya _casting spell_ **Increase Agi** dan cepat-cepat segera meninggalkan senior nya. Dasar junior kurang dihajar.  
Disinilah Bayu, bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya (alias tersungkur di atas tanah Lighthalzen), dan berdiri hanya memandangi _Weapon_ dari junior nya, ❝ Wah, ini keknya senjata MVP nih. Gue lupa, pokoknya yang ijo aja bentuknya. ❞ kemudian Bayu menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum rada tidak ikhlas karena ada dendam sama si sobatnya itu, ❝ Liat lu Bintang, gue bakal beli es krim lebih banyak dan tiga perempat dari yang gue beli jadi milik gue. HUAHAHAHAHA! ❞ Oke Bayu jadi maniak gegara kepanasan juga ternyata.

Mari kita lihat. Sosok Bayu tengah mencari kesana kemari membawa alamat~ Jreng jreng~  
Eh eh kok jadi dangdutan di Lightgalzen? (Lirik Kafra yang joget)

Ya kembali ke Bayu, kasihan dia daritadi tidak dapat menemukan tempat momon bersarang. Bukannya apa, Bayu sedang menghindari tempat _Warp BioLab_ karena dia sudah _quest BioLab_ sebulan lalu bersama anak _Guild_.  
Bisa gawat jika dia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam BioLab sendirian.

❝ Wah disini rawan _Warp BioLab_ nih. ❞ Ujar Bayu sembari menggaruk kepala layaknya _Yoyo_ yang sedang makan pisang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke . . .  
❝ EH ITU _PORTAL FIELD_! ❞ Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, segera dia _casting_ , ❝ **Increase Agi!** ❞ dan lari ke _Portal_ itu dengan kecepatan bagai cahaya. Kesempatan emas kenapa di tolak? Dan tibalah dia di _Lighthalzen Field 01_ dimana semua _monster_ yang memiliki ras tanaman berkumpul jadi satu. Termasuk _Metaling_ yang drop _Item_ nya lumayan mahal ketika dijual.

Satu _Metaling_ terbunuh dan _drop jubilee_ , _large jellopy_ , _flexible tube_ , _iron_ bahkan _iron ore_ yang kalau dijual gak sampai ribuan Zeny tapi lumayanlah kalau banyak. Tanpa basa basi lagi hingga akhirnya Bayu membunuh kesembilan belas Metaling hingga mendapatkan . . .

❝ Wah pistol apaan nih? Keren banget. Lumayan nih kalo gue jual ke Gunslinger nya langsung dibanding ke penjual biasa ( _ **NPC***_ ), bisa lebih mahal. ❞ Kan . . . Bayu mulai jadi mata duitan. Dan tanpa dia sadari hingga kakinya terantuk bahkan sampai terinjak . . .

Krak . . .

❝ Eh? Bunyi apaan tuh? ❞ Bayu masih belum lihat ke bawah.

Krek krak . . .

❝ Kok kayak bunyi ranting patah? ❞

KRAK!

Dan kali ini bunyi nya semakin kencang hingga membuat Bayu mau tak mau tapi harus mau melihat sesuatu yang ia injak. Berharap bukan kakinya _Rafflesia_ yang diinjak . . .  
Dan hebatnya doa seorang High Priest selalu dikabulkan dan memang bukan kaki Rafflesia yang diinjak,  
namun melainkan . . .

❝ Mampus gue, kalau kek gini gue berdoa nginjek _Rafflesia_ aja . . . ❞ Kaki kanan yang menginjak sesuatu seperti ranting ia bawa kebelakang, mata nya terbelalak bagaikan _Merman_ yang melihat manusia mampu bernafas di dalam air, dan bibir nya tak bisa ia tutup layaknya mulut _Siroma_ yang juga menebar senyum yang hangat di tempat yang dingin.

Hingga muncul sesuatu sosok yang sangat tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang sedang tangan kosong.

❝ Ah yang begini nih yang gue gak suka dari orang yang suka buang _**ranting**_ sembarangan. Tch. ❞ Segera ia gulung lengan pakaiannya, juga celana panjangnya. Semua _Item_ telah masuk ke _Inventory_ dengan damai.

Sementara sang sosok keluar dengan aura beracunnya, disertai jubah hitam yang gelap bagaikan malam. Ah. Lihatlah rambut sosok tersebut yang begitu menggelegar tapi tak kalah cetar dengan sosok dihadapannya. Iron Driver telah Bayu genggam layaknya Bat Baseball. Kuda kuda telah terpatri kencang di atas daratan. Suasana dibuat semakin tegang. Terlebih sorot kedua mata mereka begitu tajam satu sama lain bagai musuh bebuyutan. Bedanya yang satu disertai cengiran yang satu disertai senyum paksa.

❝ Oh Eremes doang . . . Eremes doang kok . . . Ahahaha . . . Eremes... ❞ Tawa maksa akhirnya lepas dari bibir Bayu bersamaan sang sosok yang dipanggil segera mengarahkan _Katar_ ke arahnya berusaha untuk mencincang tubuh Bayu dengan Sonic Blow.  
❝ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ❞ Teriak Bayu dengan sangat tidak elitnya kemudian berlari tuk mempertahankan hidupnya dari Sonic Blow milik _Eremes Guile_. Katanya sih biar kekinian kalau teriak dulu.

Mari kita lihat, Bayu berlari sambil mengayunkan Iron Driver kesegalah arah hingga banyak momon yang mati dan drop _Item_ ga guna. Ingus dan keringat jadi satu hingga akhirnya netes ke lidahnya. Ih jorok gak usah dibayangin, readers. Saya aja jijik ngetiknya.

❝ AHHHHHHHHHHH EREMES AMPUNI GUE! GUE MASIH PERAWA— EH PERJAKA! GUE MASIH MAU IDUP MASIH MAU JADI HIGH PRIEST YANG BAEK HATI DAN TIDAK SOMBONG GAK KAYA BINTANG YANG TENGIL! ❞ Bayu pun teriak-teriak sambil berlari di sekeliling _field_ tersebut. Dan hebatnya Eremes masih dengan setia setiap saat mengikuti Bayu layaknya deodorant kala ia pakai waktu pagi itu. ❝ ARGH! ANUBIS LAH! GAK DIMANA GAK KEMANA ADA AJA ASINAN YANG NGIKUTIN GUE! GUE LAKU BANGET SIH DIKALANGAN ASINAN! ❞ Bayu pun teriak sambil menangis + menyesali takdir ditambah masih terus berlari menjadi satu. Ditambah badan lengket karena es krim dan cuaca saat itu panas.

Mampus lo Bay!

* * *

 **END OF BAYU** ❜ **S POV**

* * *

Tatkala menunggu es krim, Bintang tertidur di atas bebatuan dermaga. Dan tidak lama pula ada yang melempar 100 Zeny ke samping dimana Bintang tertidur, tapi karena terlalu licin akhirnya 100 Zeny tersebut tidak bisa menjadi rezeki milik Bintang. Namun tidak lama setelah itu datanglah sesosok mantan— Ah bukan, Bintang gak punya mantan, laku aja sudah mujizat . . .

❝ Halo, sendirian saja nih? ❞ Sapa seorang _Sniper_ cewek yang duduk disebelah Bintang tertidur.  
❝ . . . Zzzzz . . . ❞ Bintang memang kebo. Asal tidur cukup, ngacangin cewek cantik pun oke.  
❝ Ya elah mas, kebo amat sih. ❞ Bete, tapi masih noel-noel pipi Bintang yang begitu kenyal seperti adonan sagu.

PLOK!

Dengan tidak sadarnya, Bintang langsung menepok tangan Sniper cewek, karena dikira momon _Anopheles_ sedang menyerang pipinya. Tapi masih saja Bintang asik tidur dan membalikkan posisi tidurnya hingga membelakangi sang Sniper cewek. ❝ . . . Zzzzzz . . . ❞  
❝ IHH! Kok ditepok sih?! ❞ Sang Sniper manis makin bermanyun ria dan mengusap punggung tangannya yang merah. ❝ Ih pura-pura tidur. Dasar sombong! ❞ Dengan cepat sang Sniper bangkit berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Bintang sendirian.

Bintang oh Bintang. Bukan bintang yang dilangit tapi bukan juga bintang Assassin Cross yang tampil di cover _**Sograt Badass**_ .  
Bintang, si Assassin Cross biasa yang penuh dengan kehebohan.  
Bintang soib nya Bayu tapi tak pernah dianggap oleh Bayu.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa semalas dan segalak ini. Daritadi siang kerjaannya hanya guling-gulingan terus di pelabuhan Alberta. Maklum dulu bercita-cita menjadi _Taekwondo_ malah jadi tukang potong . . .

Tap!  
Tap!  
Tap!

❝ SET DAH INI TITISAN ANUBIS MALAH TIDUR! ❞  
❝ . . . Grok—! ❞ Bintang yang sedang mengorok ria langsung kaget mendengar sesosok suara familiar tapi bukan saudaranya _Drainliar_. ❛ Bayu! ❜ Tergelonjak kaget pula lah batinnya.

Lihatlah sosok High Priest. Rambut biru yang kini sangat senada dengan langit Alberta, tangan kanan membawa sekantung penuh es krim, disertai Fashionable Glasses kaca merah yang ternyata tak kunjung luput dari atas kepalanya. Tapi . . .

Bintang segera bangun dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tercenganglah ia melihat sobat gaibnya. ❝ Abis dicincang Eremes lu? ❞ Tanya Bintang santai. Saking santainya tanpa melihat perubahan roman pada sobat gaibnya tersebut. Dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada es krim yang dipegang Bayu di tangan kanannya. ❝ Eh es krimnya dateng~! ❞ Nyengir selebar nyengir kuda pastinya.

Bintang nyengir kuda, sementara Bayu iklan pasta gigi yang gak ikhlas ditambah penampilannya yang sekarang mirip dengan gelandangan di daerah kumuh Lighthalzen dengan jubah High Priest yang compang camping, ditambah mukanya nya acak-acakan dan babak belur bonus tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam batu.

BATU BUAT APA BAY?

Ternyata Bayu telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melempar batu ke Bintang, dan . . .

DUK!

PLAK!

Cbyur!

Bintang sukses tercebur ke laut.

Untung tangannya terlatih untuk mencuri, jadi gampang memegang salah satu batu di tepian dermaga dan kemudian kepalanya timbul ke udara. Dengan mulut masih megap-megap membutuhkan oksigen, Bintang langsung ngomel-ngomel ke Bayu. ❝ EH NAPAS NYA BANG GOPI! LU KENAPE SIH PAKE LEMPAR GUE BATU SEGALA! GUE LANGSUNG KECEBUR, KAN! LU TAU SENDIRI GUE GABISA BERENANG! ❞

Kali ini Bayu tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan kayak habis ngerjain _newbie_ di _PvP_ _Room_. Tangan kiri nya mengambil es krim dan berjalan mendekati Bintang. ❝ Lo tau gue kenapa, Bin? ❞ Menjilat pucuk es krim tersebut dengan santai dan wajahnya jadi maniak melihat Bintang yang geram . . . Eh keram.

❝ Gak tau gue Bay. Gue keram nih. ❞ Ujar Bintang yang keram perut karena nahan BAB.

Bayu mau kasih pelajaran, dia pura-pura tak peduli. Sembari menjilat pucuk es krim dengan santainya. ❝ Begini loh Bin~ Tadi gue dikejer-kejer sama Eremes masa. ❞ Ini antara curhat atau bangga. Kedua nya beda tipis pada situasi saat ini.  
Bintang yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, sampai menelan air laut. ❝ ASIN BANGET! UHUK! ❞ Lalu kemudian ia memuntahkan air laut yang tadi baru ditelannya.

Ya gimana tak kaget, dugaannya tadi kok bisa benar terjadi?! ❝ HAH?! SERIUS LO BAY? ❞ Tanya Bintang penasaran yang bukannya langsung naik ke daratan malah masih di lautan sambil nahan BAB yang membuat perutnya keram. ❝ Aduh asli gue keram nih Bay bantuin mah bisa kali . . . ❞

Bayu kembali menjilat lagi pucuk es krimnya. Jilat terus Bay hingga tetes terakhir . . . ❝ Terus baju gue kena Sonic Blow. ❞

Antara keram dengan mules beda tipis sakitnya. Bukan Bintang namanya kalau tidak dapat mengakali soib nya tersebut. ❝ Aduh . . . Duh . . . ❞ Tangan kirinya berpura-pura memegang perutnya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang salah satu batu di tepian dermaga, biar tidak tenggelam, dan kepala seutuhnya masuk ke dalam air.  
❝ Eh! Bintang! Lo gak apa kan?! ❞ Bayu yang masih asik menjilati es krim tersebut, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Entah khawatir karena Bintang atau karena es krim nya sudah mau habis.  
❛ Mampus, si Bayu pake acara nanya dulu lagi. Gatau gue disini lagi nahan napas. Daripada kelamaan gue lepas aja dah nih tangan kanan gue. ❜ Nekat sekali rencananya memang. Segera tangan kanannya dilepas tanpa aba-aba. Yah, kalau tidak nekat, sekali lagi bukan Bintang namanya.  
❝ BINTAAAAAAANGGGGGG! ❞ Ingin copot mata Bayu dari tempatnya melihat soib nya akan tenggelam. Es krim yang sedari dipegangnya erat, jatuh tepat disebelahnya tanpa slow motion, Bayu segera menangkap salah satu tangan milik Bintang.  
❛ UNTUNG GAK JADI TENGGELEM!❜ Batin Bintang. Lega pada akhirnya tangannya ditangkap juga.

Yang di dalam air santai karena tahu dirinya bakal diangkat ke daratan, sementara yang di daratan hampir meregang nyawa . . . Hidup itu memang tidak adil ternyata.

❝ BINTANGGGGGGGG! LU BERAT BANGET! ❞ Teriak Bayu yang sudah engap tapi masih dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Bintang ke daratan.

Sungguh persahabatan sejati.

❛ Seberat-beratnya gue masih beratan elo Bay. ❜ Tadinya mau nyeletuk, eh tapi nanti tak jadi diangkat. Jadi nyeletuknya dalam batin saja.

Akhirnya Bayu berhasil mengangkat Bintang sampai ke daratan.  
Dan membiarkan Bintang tergeletak di atas daratan, kejemur matahari bak ikan mau diasinin.

❝ Hah . . . Hah . . . ❞ Bayu ngos-ngosan sambil duduk di sebelah soibnya yang terkapar. Iyalah, siapa yang gak ngos-ngosan ngangkat orang yang hampir tenggelem.  
❝ Gue hampir mati . . . ❞ Ucap Bintang yang tak tahu diri dan tak tahu diuntung. Padahal aslinya dia yang nenggelemin diri sendiri.  
❝ Jangan deh, Bin. Jangan mati dulu, lu masih punya cicilan Dopel Card yang belom lunas ke Rangga. Nanti kalo lu mati, malah gue yang nanggung cicilannya. ❞ Jelas Bayu terang-terangan yang gak mau dilimpahi hutang.  
❝ Ah elo temen sekarat masih aja ngomongin utang. Gak baik, Bay. Nanti gue mati beneran gimana? ❞  
❝ Sebenernya sih kalo lu mati gue ikhlas, Bin. Masalahnya lu banyak utang. Lu tuh salah satu Assassin yang paling dikenal se Rune Midgard karena nunggak dan banyak utang. ❞  
❝ Gak enak banget gue dikenalnya karena sering nunggak dan utang. Asinan lain juga begitu kok. ❞  
❝ Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, Bin. Dan ternyata setiap Assassin selalu gitu ya? Heran, untung gue jadi High Priest. ❞  
❝ Dan elo High Priest paling pelit se Rune Midgard. ❞  
❝ Kata siapa? ❞  
❝ Kata si Senja lah. ❞  
❝ Ah dia lagi lo percaya. ❞ Bayu menggeleng-geleng kepala, sambil megang jidat sendiri. ❝ Tukang ngibul gitu, dia. ❞  
❝ Gitu gitu kan Senja murid elo, Bay. ❞ Celetuk Bintang.  
❝ Iya sih . . . TAPI EH— MASA GUE KETEMU SENJA DI LIGHTHALZEN. TERUS GUE DIEJEK MASA. ❞ Spontan Bayu yang tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian naas sebelumnya.  
❝ HAH? Lo ngapain ke Lighthalzen? ❞ Tanya Bintang ringan dan kemudian ikut duduk.  
❝ YA NYARI PESENAN ELO LAH! ❞ Jawab Bayu sambil menjitak kepala Bintang.  
❝ ADUH! KOK GUE DIJITAK? ❞ Teriak Bintang mengaduh sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang kena jitak. ❝ Hah? Lo nyari es krim sampai ke Lighthalzen? Greget juga lo! Di Jawaii kan banyak. ❞  
❝ HEH! Gue juga tau kalo di Jawaii banyak es krim! Cuma pas itu lagi abis stocknya! ❞ Wajah Bayu sudah merah padam, antara kesal atau kepanasan.  
❝ Terus lu ke Lighthalzen? Terus es krim yang tadi lu bawa mana? Perasaan lu tadi baru makan dikit deh. Terus baju lo kok begini? Muka lo kok memar? ❞  
❝ BANYAK NANYA LU! ❞ Saking keselnya Bayu malah memukul Bintang menggunakan Iron Driver. ❝ ES KRIM NYA YA MELELEH LAH! Lu kira es krimnya dibuat dari kotoran Siroma yang gak bakal bisa cair?!❞  
Lagi-lagi kena pukul Bayu. ❝ WADAW! ❞ Bintang mengelus lengannya yang kena pukul Iron Driver. ❝ Bay! Elo kenapa dah? Masih ngambek gegara gue suruh? Kan gw bilang, gak usah maksain diri. Kalo ga ada ya udah. ❞  
❝ Nanti kalo lo gak dibeliin malah ngambek kek bocah! ❞ Jawab Bayu dengan nada marah. Sewot dia.  
❝ Gak bakal! Kapan sih gue pernah begitu? ❞ Tanya Bayu santai. Dia lupa.  
❝ LO LUPA CARD DOPEL LU? YANG ADA MERCHANT YANG JUAL RUGI CARD DOPEL DAN LU LAGI BOKEK? TERUS LU NGAMBEK KAYAK BOCAH GA DIBELIIN PERMEN?! ❞ Tunjuk muka Bintang pakai ujung Iron Driver. Sudah habis kesabaran ternyata.  
Diingetin begitu, siapa yang gak malu? Bintang mah urat malu nya sudah putus, jadi cuma tertawa renyah pas ingat hal itu. ❝ A—Ah itu! Haha. Tapi itu Card Dopel, Bay! Masa iya gue ga beli. Ujung-ujungnya gue nyicil kan? ❞  
❝ Tapi lo belum lunas! ❞ Ucap Bayu gregetan sambil pukul Bintang lagi pake Iron Driver ke lengan Bintang yang satunya.  
❝ TAPI NANTI GUE LUNASIN BAYU SOBAT GAIB KU TERSAYANG! ❞ Bintang yang ikutan kesal, langsung toyor pipi Bayu.  
❝ GAK USAH TEMPELENG GUE, BINTANG! LU GATAU GUE TUH AWALNYA UDAH BELI ES KRIM TAPI KURANG DUIT BUAT PULANG! ❞ Jelas Bayu menggebu-gebu.

Tapi yang dilihat di mata Bintang, Bayu nampak seperti seorang wanita yang sedang curhat karena ditolak sang gebetan. ❝ . . . ❞ Jadi Bintang hanya memperhatikan Bayu saja.

❝ TERUS LU GATAU PERJUANGAN GUE YANG AKHRNYA MANDI PAKAI LELEHAN ES KRIM MENCAIR KE BADAN. DEMI APA? DEMI PLASTIK KOSONG YANG BAKAL GUE PAKE BUAT NGEMIS! ❞  
❝ . . . ❞ Bintang dengan tampang tabah masih memperhatikan soibnya yang sekarang mirip seperti dengan wanita yang sedang bulanan.  
❝ TERUS BADAN GUE LENGKET! DAN LU TAU SENDIRI LIGHTHALZEN PANASNYA KAYAK APA JUGA KAN? ❞  
❝ Gak . . . ❞ Jawab Bintang spontan dengan wajah datar tapi cukup membuatnya kesal bagi Bayu.  
❝ ANUBIS LO! ❞ Ujung Iron Driver kembali dipukulkan pada tubuh Bayu.

Wah kekerasan di dermaga Alberta ini mah.

❝ SAKIT WOY! ❞ Ucap Bintang merintih campur kesel dan bingung. Kok soibnya jadi begini?  
❝ Bay lu kenapa sih? Kok jadi demen mukul gue? ❞  
❝ INI GEGARA ELO! GUE AKHIRNYA NYARI DUIT BUAT PULANG DAN BELI ES KRIMNYA LAGI! GAK SENGAJA DI LIGHTHALZEN FIELD GUE KEINJEK DBD! ❞  
❝ BDB KELES! DBD MAH PENYAKIT! ❞  
❝ YAUDAH BIASA AJA KALI! ❞  
❝ Yaudah, yaudah. Terus gimana? ❞  
❝ TERUS EREMES GUILE KELUAR DAN NGEJER GUE! Mana badan gue makin lengket lagi! ❞ Ngomel Bayu, saat mengingat kejadian tragis tersebut.  
❝ Pfft . . . HUAHAHAHAHHAA! ❞ Ngakaklah Bintang sampai terguling-guling, terbatuk batuk hingga terkejang-kejang saat ia mengingat apa yang dia sendiri duga sebelumnya, jika Bayu pasti lama gegara dikejer Sonic Blownya Eremes. Kurang ajar memang.  
❝ HEH! Temen macem apa lu! ❞ Iron Driver kembali melayang membuat memar tubuh Bintang. ❝ Temennya dikejer MVP malah ketawa. Lu memang kurang ajar kayak Anubis! Dan elo gak tau gue tuh kepanasan, Bin! GUA PANAS! Keringetan sampai daleman gue basah! ❞  
❝ Ya terus? Kutang sama daleman lu basah? Lu mau ganti? Atau lu gak bawa kutang sama sekali? Ya udah nanti gue beliin dah buat soib gue tercinta ini. ❞ Bintang malah santai menanggapi temannya satu ini.  
❝ Ya ampun, Bin. Bukan itu masalahnya! Bukan ITU! Bukan gara-gara kutang sama daleman gua basah! ❞  
❝ Ya terus apa? ❞  
❝ BADAN GUE LENGKET! Bercampur keringet! Lu gak pernah ngerasain mandi pakai lelehan es krim sih! ❞  
❝ Terus mau lu apa? Lu kepanasan tapi mukul mukul gue? Lu mau gue ceburin di laut Alberta? Biar di serang Merman, di cabik Strouf, di raep Obeaune, TERUS DICIUM DEVIACE? Lu mau, HAH? ❞ Gertak Bintang yang kemudian berdiri dan berancang-ancang mengeluarkan +8 Chakram colok Dopel.

Kalau digertak kayak gitu biasanya pada takut. Tapi tak berlaku untuk Bayu ❝ Gue juga maunya juga gitu! Mau nyebur malah! ❞ Gregetnya Bayu memuncak tanpa memikirkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Bintang mulai dari di serang sama Merman, di cabik sama Strouf, di cium Deviace, sampai frontalnya di ehem-raep-ehem sama Obeaune si mermaid mesum.

❝ Ya udah, lu nyebur sekarang! Kenapa? Gak mau nyebur? Butuh bantuan? ❞ Tanya Bintang dengan nada nyolot sambil mengarahkan mata Chakram ke hadapan Bayu. Ngancem ceritanya.  
❝ Oh . . . Oke gue nyebur sekarang! ❞ Bayu dengan cepat meninju perut Bintang yang tanpa pertahanan. ❝ TAPI LU DULU YANG NYEBUR! ❞

BYURR!

Grep!

Bintang yang tercebur tidak jauh dari daratan tempat Bayu berdiri sehingga mempermudah Bintang untuk segera menggenggam pergelangan kaki Bayu, ❝ Gue mau nyebur bareng ELO! BIAR LO GAK KEPANASAN LAGI! ❞

BYURRRRRRR!

Alhasil kedua orang itu sama-sama tercebur dan bertahan hidup dengan mencoba berenang.

❝ DARATANNYA KOK GAK SAMPAI SAMPAI SIH?! ❞ Tanya Bayu yang sewot campur gregetan. Mengayunkan kedua tangannya kedepan kebelakang.  
❝ Ya iyalah Bay! Lu aja berenang di tempat! ❞ Bintang sweatdrop setengah mati.  
❝ LU JUGA DARITADI GAK SAMPAI! ❞ Bentak Bayu.

Ya, orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar dermaga hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan sweatdrop. Hebatnya kedua sobat itu gak ada malu sama sekali ketika diperhatiin kayak gitu. Tidak tahu akankah ada orang yang menolong mereka atau tidak. Itu masih menjadi rahasia Dewa Odin.  
Ya begitulah kisah mereka di hari biasa yang terlalu panas.

Saking panasnya jadi begitu.

* * *

 **POJOK PENULIS :**

YOOOOOWWWW READERS~~~! o((*^▽^*))o

Gimana ceritanya? ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

Garing ya kayak kerupuk. #Krauss (Makan kerupuk)

Sebelum ke pokok permasalahan, jadi mau kasih sedikit penjelasan momon itu semua sudah pada tahu, kan? Momon itu monster. Sementara NPC itu Non-Player Character atau Non-Playable Character yang artinya character tapi bukan kita mainin.  
Untuk non-player Ragnarok yang baca fanfic saia, jadi ada beberapa yang saia _Italic_ itu ada nama kota, nama weapon, nama equip, nama item, nama musuh dan istilah lain di game Ragnarok. Sementara untuk nama skill atau dewa di Ragnarok selalu saia **Bold.  
** Sementara untuk istilah penting lainnya terkadang saia _**Bold Italic.**_

Ya sebenarnya ini cerita pas waktu saia nunggu Bayu di Alberta, dia nya lagi ke Jawaii ketemu siapa gitu, ya terus saia nitip item Ice Cream buat Quest. Dan waktu itu gak tau kenapa server lagi error sehingga di kota manapun yang udah cerah makin cerah. Kecuali sih Nifflehelm, Payon sama Moscovia yang kadar cahayanya lumayan gak bikin silau mata kalau server lagi kayak gini. Mata saia jadi sakit nungguin itu anak. Serius deh saia gak bohong. (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
Pokoknya waktu itu saia jadi ngomel-ngomel di dermaga, mau pergi ke Payon juga si Bayu bilang suruh tunggu si Alberta. Dan akhirnya saia malah berantem sama dia (read: Adu mulut). (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Ditunggu comment, vote, review dan rate ya~. (〃´・ω・`)ゝ

Thank you readers~! (`･ε´-ゞ)


	2. Part 2: Laler kah? Lalat kah?

Di suatu hari yang sejuk, terlihatlah kedua sejoli sedang berjalan-jalan di wilayah _Greenwood Lake Guild_ atau sebut saja area _kastil Payon_ untuk suatu hal yang amat penting. Dimana Bintang sedang mencari masalah sementara Bayu tengah giat menjalankannya misi agung dari kepala suku. Di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat sesuatu yang hijau nan berterbangan dari kejauhan.

❝ Bay, itu apaan dah? ❞ Tanya Bintang sembari menunjuk kearah yang hijau berterbangan itu di area sekitar _kastil Payon_.  
❝ Hah? Apaan? Yang mana, Bin? ❞ Tanya Bayu sembari mengamati ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
❝ Di depan, _Owl Baron_! ❞ Bintang yang gemas segera mengarahkan kepalanya Bayu ke depan.  
❝ GAK USAH BEGITU JUGA KALI! Iya! Gue liat kok! ❞ Dengan cepat Bayu segera menepis tangan milik Bintang dengan sangat keras. ❝ Ohh . . . Yang ijo itu. ❞  
❝ Iya, itu apaan dah Bay? ❞  
❝ Bentar, gue ambil _Red Glasses_ gua dulu. Gak keliatan. ❞ Bayu mengambil _Red Glasses_ dari _inventory_.  
❝ Jiah, gue kira lu keliatan tadi. ❞  
❝ Nah, sekarang baru keliatan! ❞ Kata Bayu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. ❝ Oh yang itu. Itu sekumpulan lalat. ❞ Ujar Bayu semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sekumpulan hijau yang berterbangan tersebut.  
❝ Oh! Tapi kok kayaknya lalatnya pada gak nyantai, gitu ya? ❞ Bintang segera menyipitkan kedua matanya seraya memegang dagunya.  
❝ Ya gak nyantai lah, Bin. Wong dia lagi terbang gitu. Masa dia lagi santai-santai. Ah elu, kadang suka bener dah. ❞ Bayu segera mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Bintang.  
❝ Ya elah, berlebihan dah lu. ❞ Yang diacungi jempol hanya menatap datar temannya, ❝ Bukan itu maksud gua. Kok kayaknya dia ganas gitu ya? ❞  
❝ Mungkin dia lapar kali. ❞ Dan Bayu mulai memprediksi alasan dibalik mengapa lalat yang dimaksud bisa menjadi ganas.  
❝ Atau mungkin dia lelah? ❞ Bintang pun ikut menganalisis kondisi sang lalat.  
❝ Kurang piknik bisa kali, ya? Kan banyak tuh orang kurang piknik tingkah ganas nya malah merajalela. ❞  
❝ Bisa sih . . . Atau mungkin lalatnya lagi PMS kali? Kan banyak tuh, cewek kalau misalnya lagi PMS malah suka marah-marah gak jelas. Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan suka badai sendirilah. ❞  
❝ Nah! Bisa jadi tuh, Bin. Encer juga otak lu kali ini! ❞ Giliran Bayu menoyor pipi Bintang.  
❛ Apa salah Bintang, ya **Odin**. Tabahkanlah hati Bintang. ❜ Bintang hanya mengelus dadanya dengan tabah. Lalu setelah itu ia membuka suara terhadap pemikirannya, ❝ Ah! Atau mungkin dia itu laler ijo? ❞  
❝ Ah, gak mungkin lah. Itu lalat ijo. ❞ Bayu pun membantah pemikiran Bintang.  
❝ Kagak Bay, itu laler ijo. ❞  
❝ Lalat ijo, Bin. ❞ Bayu tidak mau kalah.  
❝ Laler! ❞ Begitu juga dengan Bintang.  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞

Ya, begitu saja terus hingga mereka dijemput _Lord of Death_ untuk menjadi penghuni _Niflheim_.

❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞

Seribu tahun kemudian . . .

❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞  
❝ Lalat! ❞  
❝ Laler! ❞

Krik,  
krik,  
krik . . .

❝ Oke, Stop! ❞ Bayu mulai angkat suara. Dia sudah muak ternyata dengan perdebatan antara lalat dengan laler. ❝ Itu tuh monster. Kelewatan banget kalau disamain kayak lalat ijo atau laler ijo biasa. Mari kita pikirkan _monster_ lalat ijo atau monster laler ijo. ❞  
❝ Still Chonchon kah? ❞ Bintang pun coba menebak, namun nampaknya salah pengucapan.  
❝ Mungkin maksud lu itu Steel, bukan Still. Yakali, masanama momonnya ❛ _**Masih Chonchon**_ ❜. Kayak nama acara aja, ❛ _**Masih di Niflheim**_ ❜. ❞ Koreksi Bayu.  
❝ Yeh, ngelawak aja lu upil _Amon Ra_. ❞ Bintang yang malu karena salah pengucapan hanya meledek ucapan Bayu.  
❝ Yeh _Anubis_ , gue disamain sama upil _Amon Ra_ ya jelas bedalah. Yang lebih menawan tetap Bayu si _High Priest_ yang tidak sombong, baik hati dan rajin menabung. ❞ Kali ini Bayu malah berpose dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. ❝ Siapa yang lagi buat lawakan dah? dikoreksi biar lebih baik kedepannya malah gak mau. Dasar manusia yang gak mau disamakan dengan napas _Gopinich_. ❞  
❝ Apaan sih lu Bay. ❞ Dan Bintang menoyor pipi Bayu. ❝ Ye, kayak lu aja yang gak mau disamain sama upil _Amon Ra_. Gue disini gamau disamain sama napas _Gopinich_. Gue Bintang, jawara se-padang pasir Sograt yang ganteng, baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin mencuci kaki sebelum tidur dan rajin menggosok gigi dua kali sehari. ❞  
❝ Gue kok jadi ilfeel denger lu ngomong. Terlalu _kontradiksi_. ❞  
❝ Hah? _Kontaminasi_? Gue kan bukan makanan, Bay. ❞  
❝ _**KONTRADIKSI**_ , _MERMAN_! HALAH, GUE SELEPET JUGA LU! ❞ Gemas + greget + kesal + marah menjadi satu di dalam diri Bayu.

Sabar Bayu,  
sabar.  
Ingat, ini ujian yang terjadi bila berteman dengan Bintang.

❝ Ohhh kontradiksi! Ngomong dong! ❞ Teman kelewat setan tingkahnya tuh begini. Bayu sudah menahan marah, bukannya minta maaf malah meresponi nya dengan santai.  
❝ Tadi gue udah ngomong, setan! ❞ Dan benar saja, Bayu langsung menyamakan diri Bintang dengan setan. ❝ Lu menguji kesabaran gue aja dah. ❞  
❝ Ya maap Bay. Lagian lu serius amat jadi orang. Hahahahhahaha! ❞ Ya, Bintang nya juga yang keterlaluan. Orang lagi serius dibercandain. Siapa yang tidak kesal? ❝ Yaudah deh yaudah. Kita balik ke topik sebelumnya. Nah, kalau bukan ❛ _Steel_ ❜ _Chonchon_ , ❞ dan pada bagian ❛ Steel ❜ disini Bintang menekankan pengucapannya dengan benar. ❝ lalu apa? ❞  
❝ _Dragon Fly_ , mungkin? ❞ Bayu disini sembari berpikir hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
❝ Bisa jadi sih, Bay. ❞ Bintang mengangguk setuju, namun wajahnya tidak tersirat demikian. ❝ Eh, tapi ada 1 monster lagi yang belum kita sebut. ❞ Tiba-tiba Bintang menunjukkan espresi yang misterius.  
❝ Apa tuh? ❞ Dan Bayu pun disini dibuat Bintang untuk menerka teka-teki dibalik kemisteriusan diwajah sobatnya itu.  
❝ Itu . . . ❞  
❝ Itu? ❞  
❝ Adalah . . . ❞  
❝ Adalah? ❞  
❝ _Beelzebub_. . . ❞

JDER!  
DUAR!

Suasana di wilayah _Greenwood Lake Guild_ yang tadinya asri, damai, sejuk tiba-tiba menjadi suram dan penuh suara gemuruh di langit. Petir dan kilat saling melintasi langit.

❝ Oh . . . Belze . . . Belze doang . . . ❞ Dan disini Bayu hanya menanggapi nya dengan santai.  
❝ . . . Lu . . . Emangnya gak takut . . .? ❞ Bintang pun terheran dibuatnya. ❝ Lah? Belze doang, kan? ❞ Bayu malah balik tanya.  
❝ . . . Iya, kan tadi gue udah bilang. Jujur aja sih gue takut. Gak siap tahan badan gue ngadepinnya. ❞  
❝ Hahahahahaha . . . Belze . . . ❞ Bayu malah ketawa.

Dan suasana menjadi semakin menyeramkan.

Namun, biarpun begitu tetap saja Fanfic ini tidak akan termasuk dalam kategori genre _Horror_.

❝ Bay . . . Wah mulai gak waras lu ya? Sekarang gue yang takut sama lu nih. ❞ Dan Bintang mulai mundur satu langkah.  
❝ . . . ❞ Tatapan Bayu kosong, hanya menatap Bintang.  
❝ Bay, asli sumpah gak lucu. ❞ Bintang malah tidak berani membalas tatapan Bayu.  
❝ . . . Tunggu . . . Lu bilang . . . Apa? Sebelumnya. ❞  
❝ Gak lucu, Bay! ❞ Teriak si Bintang.  
❝ Bukan— Sebelumnya . . . ❞  
❝ Hah? Apaan? Gila lu ya? ❞ Bintang yang bingung ingin rasanya menoyor kepala Bayu, tapi sayang keberanian tidak mencukupi, takut-takut malah Bayu yang menghabisi Bintang karena salah ucapan sebelumnya.  
❝ Kagak, kutil Poring. Nama monsternya apa? ❞  
❝ Jiah, lu bolot sama gila jadi satu dah. ❞ Responnya. ❝ Kan, gue udah bilang tadi. Prediksi nama monster yang ijo itu tuh. Yang mirip laler sama lalat MUNGKIN _BEELZEBUB_. Tau gak lu _Beelzebub_? Tau kan? ❞

JDER!  
DUAR!

Oke, sekali lagi suara gemuruh kembali diperdengarkan.

❝ APA?! ❞

Ditambah dengan reaksi Bayu yang berlebihan sedemikian rupa.

❝ Gak usah sampai selebay itu kali, Bay. ❞ Bintang yang telah menganggap Bayu tidak gila melainkan hanya shock karena mendengar suatu prediksi atas nama monster yang namanya begitu muak diperdengarkan, dengan cepat segera menampar pipi Bayu.  
❝ YA UDAH SIH, BIN. GAK USAH NGEGAS! KAYAK BENDAHARA GUILD AJA LU! ❞ Bintang menampar balik pipi Bintang.  
❝ YEH! LU DULUAN YANG NGEGAS, KAMBING! ❞ Kesal karena dikira ❛ nge-gas ❜ akhirnya Bintang malah menampar balik pipi Bayu.

Ya, begini aja terus sampai _Lord of the Death_ datang menjemput.

Dan berakhir kedua wajah mereka merah karena bekas tamparan masing-masing.

❝ Aaahhh! Sok tau lu, Bin! Gak mungkin lah itu Belze. Mana ada Belze disini. Belze kan di ❛ Pulau Tak Bernama ❜. ❞  
❝ Ya, bisa jadi Bay. Emangnya orang gak bisa pake _BDB_? ❞  
❝ Hmm . . . Iya sih, mungkin aja itu Belze. Tapi gerakan sayapnya tuh lebih lambat. Bisa jadi dia _Dragon Fly_. ❞ Jawabnya, seakan-akan ia tahu betul kecepatan gerakan sayap ataupun tingkah laku suatu monster.  
❝ Ah elu. Siapa tau _Dragon Fly_ nya berevolusi jadi Belze. Kan ga ada yang tau. ❞  
❝ Iya sih. Tapi menurut gue tetep aja itu _Dragon Fly_. ❞  
❝ Menurut gua sih _Steel Chonchon_. ❞  
❝ Kok lu _Steel Chonchon_? Bukannya _Belze_? ❞  
❝ Setelah gua pikir-pikir lagi, di _Payon_ kan banyak laler ijo sob. ❞  
❝ Ah iya dah terserah lu. Kita taruhan mau gak? Kalo gue bener. Lu kasih gue _Divine Cross +10_ sama _Spiritual Ring_. Gimana? ❞ Bayu mengusulkan ide taruhan tentu dengan senyum miring terhias di wajahnya.  
❝ Oke, gua terima taruhan lu. Kalo gue bener lu kasih gue _Thanatos Card_ sama _Tao Gunka Card_. Gimana? Deal ya? ❞ Begitu juga dengan Bintang yang nampaknya menyetujui usul Bayu langsung menyodorkan sebuah jabatan tangan.  
❝ Deal. ❞ Bayu langsung menjabat tangan milik Bintang, pertanda setuju. ❝ Oke kita langsung ke TKP? ❞  
❝ Hah? Apa maksud lu? ❞ Bintang pun terkejut dengan hal yang tiba-tiba ini.  
❝ Kita mau buktiin kan? Ayo ke tempatnya. Kita hajar tuh monster yang kita gak tau namanya. ❞ Bayu segera menarik tangan Bintang.  
❝ Dih. Kaga ah. Kita tunggu orang lewat aja. ❞ Dan Bintang segera menepis tangan Bayu.  
❝ Takut ya? ❞ Bayu memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang meledek Bintang.  
❝ Kagak! Ngapain takut? Ayo dah kita kesana. ❞ Bintang yang kesal karena ditantang— Oh, ternyata bukan, melainkan kesal karena melihat seringaian Bayu yang nampaknya meledek dirinya ternyata ampuh membuat Bintang langsung berangkat ke tempat makhluk hijau nan berterbanga tersebut, sementara Bayu masih memperlihatkan seringainya tersebut.  
❝ Tenang, kalo lu kewalahan gua bantu _support_ kok. ❞

Dan kini sampailah mereka berhadapan dengan makhluk abstrak yang tak diketahui nama bahkan perwujudannya tersebut. Bintang segera menyiapkan ancang-ancang dimana Katar telah dipegang teguh olehnya, sementara Bayu berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Bintang berdiri. Tentu untuk _support_. Sangat tidak mungkin bila seorang _High Priest_ harus tahan badan.

❝ **Sonic Blow!** ❞  
❝ **Heal!** ❞  
❝ **Impositio** gua, Bay. ❞  
❝ **Impositio Manus!** ❞  
❝ **Envenom! Sonic Blow!** ❞  
❝ **Heal!** ❞  
❝ **Sonic Blow!** ❞  
❝ Eh sob, ini Belze kali. Kok gak mati-mati? Gue herman dah. ❞  
❝ Sabar lah, jangan terus nyebut nama sesepuh kita si Herman itu, kasihan nanti dia bersin. ❞

Dan benar saja di suatu tempat,

❝ Hatchi! ❞ Seorang stalker dari _Guild_ sebelah pun bersin tiba-tiba.  
❝ Man, lu gapapa? ❞ Dan temannya seorang _Professor_ segera menyodorkan selembar tissue.  
❝ . . . Gue tiba-tiba keinget sama si duo setan dari _**XRion**_! Rasanya mood gue yang bagus langsung hancur! Kalau ketemu gue bakal remukkin tuh dua! ❞

Dan kembali lagi pada Bintang yang sedang berusaha untuk menghabisi sang makhluk hijau.

❝ Kapan matinya dah? Pegel banget tangan gue. ❞ Bintang mulai merasakan pegal di beberapa bagian tangannya. Ya tentu pegal karena telah 15 menit dia habiskan untuk menyerang musuh tersebut.  
❝ Ya, nanti juga mati. Mungkin ini Dragon Fly, kalo Steel Chonchon udah pasti mati lebih dulu. ❞ Balas Bayu,❝ **Heal!** ❞  
❝ **Sonic Blow!** Eh Bay, lu gila? Ini tuh gak mati-mati, padahal udah gue Sonic Blow! ❞  
❝ Ya nanti juga mati. ❞

 **Spiral Pierce!**

❝ **Heal! Heal!** ❞  
❝ **Envenom! Sonic Blow!** Beh, Gila! Lu liat sendiri kan, Bay? Sejak kapan Dragon Fly bisa Spiral Pierce? ❞ Dan Bintang mulai panik.  
❝ Sejak tadi. ❞ Bayu malah santai menanggapi Bintang.  
❝ Firasat gue gak enak. Kayak nya ini Belze dah. ❞  
❝ Ya kita tungu dan lihat aja nanti. Kalo Belze dia pasti berubah gede kok. ❞

 **Metamorphosis!**

Terkadang, ucapan High Priest itu selalu terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

❝ Bener kata lu, Bay! Ini mah gila namanya! Ternyata beneran Bel— ❞ Ketika Bintang menoleh kearah kebelakang, ternyata Bayu telah melarikan diri dari amukkan sang _boss monster_. ❝ Bah, kurang ajar si Bayu. Gue ditinggal sendirian disini. ❞ Dan Bintang pun mau tidak mau harus kabur juga sebelum darahnya dihisap oleh sekumpulan _Hell Fly_ yang merupakan anak buah dari _Beelzebub_ atau bahkan dihabisi oleh Beelzebub itu sendiri. ❝ **Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide! Back Slide!** — ❞

Brukkk!

❝ Aduh! ❞ Spontan Bintang berteriak karena jatuh menabrak sesuatu dari belakang.  
❝ Wadaw! ❞ Dan sesuatu yang ia tabrak ikut berteriak.

Tunggu . . .  
Sesuatu . . .  
Berteriak . . .

Hey! Ternyata suara sesuatu yang berteriak tersebut adalah suara milik Bayu

❝ Woi napas Gopinich! Kampret lu ya, ninggalin gue sendirian! Minta gua Sonic Blow lu ya? ❞ Bintang segera mengarahkan _Katar_ nya ke depan leher Bayu.  
❝ Marah nya di Payon aja. Itu si Belze lagi lari deketin kita. ❞ Bayu yang sebelumnya terjatuh segera bangkit berdiri dan lari tanpa menghiraukan ancaman sobatnya.  
❝ Kabur, woi! ❞ Bintang pun segera bangkit berdiri dan ikut berlari pula.  
❝ Tanpa lu suruh kabur, gue juga udah kabur. ❞ Balas Bayu.  
❝ Emang lu bener-bener High Priest paling kurang ajar se _ **-Rune Midgard**_ yang ninggalin sobatnya dalam keadaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa. ❞  
❝ Bodo amat, yang penting selamet. ❞  
❝ Oh lu mau selamet? ❞ Bintang yang masih dalam pelariannya merogoh saku untuk mencari biskuit bertuliskan _Selamat_ di depannya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Gilang, ketua _Guild_ nya. Lalu setelah ditemukannya, Bintang pun menyodorkan biskuit _Selamat_ itu kepada Bayu. ❝ Nih gue kasih biskuit selamet dah. ❞  
❝ Bodo amat, setan! Kesel banget gue punya temen kayak lu! ❞  
❝ Lah, gue gak salah kan? ❞ Tanya Bintang dengan ekspresi yang bego dan polos menjadi satu.  
❝ Iya aja dah biar gak ribet. ❞ Respon Bayu yang sudah capek fisik karena harus menghindari kejaran raja lalat ditambah capek hati karena harus meladeni Bintang.

Tringg . . .

Kaki merekapun menginjakkan portal menuju kota Payon dan akhirnya kita sampai di kota Payon. Dan disitulah pertengkaran mereka kembali dimulai.

❝ Akhirnya sampai juga . . . ❞ Bayu segera duduk di atas jembatan seraya mengatur nafasnya.  
❝ Heh, kampret. Gue masih dendam sama lu nih. ❞ Lagi, Bintang kembali mengarahkan mata Katar ke hadapan Bayu.  
❝ Weits Bin, sabar dulu nih. ❞ Kaget sih gak. Cuma kan lagi atur nafas, makum namanya juga baru bebas dari kejaran maut.  
❝ Sabar, sabar! Kagak bisa! Abis kesabaran gue sekarang. Kurang ajar lu ninggalin gue tadi. Untung belom diabisin sama si laler itu. ❞ Tatapan Bintang menjadi membara seperti api yang menyala di _Thor Volcano_.  
❝ Ya, kan intinya lu sekarang di Payon dengan keadaan selamat kayak biskuit _Selamat_ yang lu tawarin tadi. Lagian napas lu masih gak teratur. Santai dulu aja kali, Bin. ❞  
❝ Gak ada santai-santaian! Tetep aja gue gak terima perlakuan lu dengan lu ninggalin gue tadi! ❞  
❝ Halah, gaya lu, Bin, Bin. Pake ❛ gak terima ❜ segala. Kayak banci aja lu yang ga terima digodain cowok yang mau nya ngegodain doang. ❞ Lagi Bayu pun menyeringai.  
❝ Kurang ajar lu sekarang ngatain gue banci. Minta gua tebas, hah? ❞ Bintang semakin mendekatkan mata Katarnya pada wajah Bayu.  
❝ Weits sob, sabar lah. Gue kan cuma kidding. ❞ Takut sih gak. Cuma, keringat dingin terus mengalir melalui dahi dan pipi Bayu.  
❝ Kidang, Kiding, Kidang, Kiding. Muka lu kayak jam dinding. ❞  
❝ Hahaha . . . ❞ Dan tawapun lolos dari celah mulut Bayu saat mendengar celotehan temannya yang sedang kesal itu.  
❝ Ketawa lagi lu! Gak lucu! Gue bukan pelawak! ❞  
❝ Tapi lu kayak pelawak, Bin! ❞ Ungkap Bayu dengan sejujur-jujurnya.  
❝ Tau ah! Gue gak mau taruhan sama lu. Apes gua. ❞  
❝ Gapapalah. Gak ada yang menang ini sih. ❞  
❝ Harus nya tuh tadi gue pilih Belze aja ya, biar gue dapet Thana Card sama Tao Card. ❞  
❝ Haha, itu derita lu, Bin. Kurang beruntung. ❞ Bayu pun segera bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Bintang disertai senyuman (yang dibuat-buat) yang nampaknya seperti malaikat. Lalu Bayu pun pergi meninggalkan Bintang.  
Bintang yang kesal merasa ditinggal dua kali segera mengikuti Bayu. ❝ Lu mau kemana? ❞  
❝ Gue mau laporan dulu sama Gilang. ❞  
❝ Yaelah, laporan mah bisa nanti. Yang penting ganti rugi dulu mah, bisa kali. ❞  
❝ Gak bisa. ❞  
❝ Kurang ajar! Lu gak tau _YGG Berry_ gue habis gegara lu ninggalin gue? Jadinya gue harus mempertahankan hidup tanpa ❛ Heal ❜ dari lu dengan _YGG Berry_ milik gue. ❞  
❝ Ga. ❞ Jawabnya secara singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.  
❝ Karena lu gak tau makanya gue kasih tau biar lu tau. ❞  
❝ Gue gak mau tau, sob. Intinya gue mau laporan dulu ke Gilang. **Increase Agi!** ❞ Setelah casting Increase Agi, Bayu semakin mempercepat jalannya.  
❝ Bay! Gantiin dulu! Gue juga gak mau tau! Lu tau sendiri _YGG Berry_ mahal. ❞  
❝ Ya kalau mahal jangan dibeli lah, cari sendiri aja. ❞  
❝ Gak mau! Gue maunya lu gantiin! ❞  
❝ Ogah! ❞  
❝ GANTIIN GAK! ❞ Bintang disini mulai nge-gas.  
❝ Kalau gue bilang gak, ya gak! Lu denger gak? ❞ Bayu mulai sewot. Dia benar-benar capek menghadapi Bintang.  
❝ Gak, gue gak denger. ❞  
❝ Tapi, lu gak denger tapi meresponi pertanyaan gue? ❞  
❝ Bodo! ❞

Bersamaan dengan itu.

❝ Eh, mereka berdua kenapa sih? ❞ Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari seorang _Wizard_ wanita.  
❝ Gak tau, udah ah. Gak usah diperhatiin. Gak ada faedahnya. ❞ Sahut sang _Priest_ wanita pula.  
❝ Mereka berdua tuh kalau udah debat gak ada abis nya. Cabut yuk. ❞ Jawab _Blacksmith_ yang bergender sama.  
❝ Yuk. ❞ Dan para ketiga wanita yang tadi memperhatikan tingkah Bayu dan Bintang segera pergi sehingga melewatkan drama yang menurut para warga _Payon_ sekitar sangat menyenangkan untuk disimak.

Kembali ke Bayu dan Bintang

❝ BINTANG STOP! ❞ Dan Bayu yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya malah melarikan diri dari Bintang. ❝ JANGAN BIKIN MALU GUE! CUKUP LU AJA YANG MALU-MALUIN DIRI LU SENDIRI! ❞  
❝ GAK MAU! GUE MINTA GANTI RUGI DULU! ❞ Bintang juga tidak kalah cepat mengejar Bayu. Apapun demi _YGG Berry_ yang telah terbuang sia-sia demi taruhan percuma mereka.  
❝ IYA, IYA GUE GANTI! TAPI LU GAUSAH PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA KALI! JADI BANYAK YANG LIATIN KITA! ❞  
❝ YAH UDAH SIH, YANG LIATIN KITA CEWEK-CEWEK INI! MUNGKIN SUKA KALI! ❞  
❝ SERAH LU DEH, BINTANG! KESEL BANGET GUE SAMA LU! ❞ Bayu mulai naik darah, bung!  
❝ GUE GA PEDULI MAU LU KESEL SAMA GUE ATAU GAK, POKOKNYA GANTIIN DULU! ❞

. . .

Dan mereka berakhir saling kejar-kejaran hingga keliling kota _Payon_ dimana para warga setempat masih dengan setia menikmati adegan kejar-kejaran serta teriak-teriakan mereka.

* * *

 **POJOK PENULIS :**

Saia bingung mau nulis apa di Pojok Penulis kalau boleh jujur. ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)  
Tapi saia harap bagi para readers, semoga suka dan merasa terhibur dengan cerita saia, soalnya saia pribadi jadi ikut bahagia. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Oh iya, yang sempat bingung. Jadi ini kisah 2B ini benar-benar terjadi di salah satu Private Server buatan teman baik saia, yang pastinya teman saia si pembuat Private Server itu bukan si Bayu. Dan si pembuat Private Server ini hanya bertugas menjadi GM, dan pemantau player pada saat itu.  
Private Server nya pun tidak dapat saia sebutkan namanya, yang pasti sebagai rasa terima kasih saia telah diijinkan mengambil latar daripada Private Server ini, soon akan saia cantumkan peran GM yang sangat penting bagi kelancaran hidup para penghuni server. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Nah, kembali ke pokok permasalahan, jadi ini cerita Bayu saat menjalankan misi dari sang Ketua Guild yang tentunya untuk memata-matai para musuh yang hendak menyerang kastil kami. Nah, saia sendiri diajak untuk ikut serta. Tapi sayangnya, berkat gangguan Server, beberapa nama monster menjadi hilang, atau tidak muncul saat kita menghadapi monster. Kan biasanya ada tuh, kalau Poring, bawahnya suka ada nama. Nah ini namanya gak ada. ( °͈▵°͈)

Terus kita taruhan itu Steel Chonchon, Dragon Fly atau Beelzebub tuh. ＼(;´□｀)/  
NAH, yang paling cakep nya lagi, ketiga monster itu bentuknya sama semua. ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

Thank you readers~! (`･ε´-ゞ)


End file.
